We are blessed with masses of available information. Yet by a minor paradox, this wealth of information can prevent us from finding the actual information we need. Search engines like the Google search engine work hard to provide search results for information that is available over the internet, that are particularly relevant to their users.
One area, or vertical, in which people sometimes search for information on the internet is the media or entertainment industry—mainly television and movies, and more recently, videos such as those provided by YouTube. User's interests when looking for media can differ substantially from those when they are searching for items to purchase (e.g., using the Froogle service). For example, users may simply be interested in determining when episodes of a particular media program will be broadcast. In addition, they may be interested in finding additional programs in which their favorite actor or actress has appeared.